The present invention relates to a camera with a blur warning function for sensing a camera shake using a shake sensor and giving a warning of an image blur in response to an output of the shake sensor.
Cameras with a function of sensing a camera shake and giving a warning thereof have recently been developed. In such a camera, when no film is loaded, ISO sensitivity is automatically set to a predetermined one, such as ISO 3200. This prevents both long-period exposure due to an idle shutter and undesirable exhaustion of a battery.
According to the above prior art technique, however, when no film is loaded into a camera, the ISO sensitivity is set high and thus the exposure time is easily shortened. In this state, the warning or display operation of a blur image level according to the exposure time as well as camera shake information is hard to be carried out. Because of no warning or display, a user is likely to think that the camera is troubled or malfunctions.